The Grim Adventures of Billy
Producer Vincent Davis Supervising Director John McIntyre Line Producer Louis J. Cuck Victoria McCulloch Production Coordinators Joe Bova Laura A. Dalesandro Tammy List Rachael MacFarlene Production Assistant James Silverman Character Designers Maxwell Atoms Shelia Kvilvang Spencer Laudiero Paul Young Prop Designers Un Lee Ian Wasseluck Model Clean Up Joe Bova Dana Jo Granger Timothy Hardin Frank Homiski Storyboard Clean Up Matt Sullivan Background Designers Bill Flores Cliff Voorhees Background Painters Joe Binggeli Teri Shikasho Don Watson Main Character Voices Mandy Grey DeLisle Grim Greg Eagles Billy Richard Norvitz Irwin Vanessa Marshall Additional Voices Skateboarder/Imp #3/Waiter Carlos Alazraqui Mr. Voorhees Ed Asner Piff/Artist/Jeff Maxwell Atoms Kid #1/Kali Bobbi Auger Imp #3/Kid/Punk/Gorilla/Scoutmaster/Tiki #1/Raoul/Scottsman/Dead Gandhi/Zombie/Mandy's Dad/Announcer/Mountain Boy/Mountain Cop Dee Bradley Baker Hoss Delgado/Zombie/Pat the Baker/Big Cop/Moose Diedrich Bader Meteor Jeff Glen Bennett Bookworm Gregg Berger Mr. Hobson/Man/Imp #3 Earl Boen Judge Victoria Carroll Pud'n/Lady/Woman Jane Carr Kid #1/Kid #3/Worm/Mandy's Monster/Fish/Irwin's Brother Cam Clarke Sis/Girl #1/Girl #2/Wife/Kid #2/Soap Opera Girl/Yves/Dinosaur/Mandy Doll/Soap Opera Woman/Model A/Model B/Dimples/Bald Kid/Flea/Aunt Sis/Girl #2/Kid/Soap Actress/Croanie #2/Game Voice/TV Announcer/Milkshakes/Woman Dog/Kid #1/Kris/Laura/Rosie/School Girl/Grey DeLisle Junior Derry Derryberry Cat/Cop/Monster/Guy/Dynobonoid #2/Man #2/Sperg/Kid/Kid #2/Monster #3/Zombie Cook/Dwarf/Creature/Dog/Zombie/Zombie Head/Unidentified Creature/Frankenstein/Slime Monster Greg Eagles Imp #2/Man in Car/Fatman Paul Eiding Malaria Jeannie Elias Dr. Gaylord/Dynobonoid #1/Jingle Singer/Agent/French Guy/Jingle Singer Quinton Flynn Billy's Mom/Old Lady/Girl/Louise/Tammy/Woman Jennifer Hale Cowboy/Show Host James Horan Producer/Vampire/Co-Host Mark Hamill Commercial Voice/Jingle Singer #2/Stupid Guy/Manticore/Bus Driver Jess Harnell Billy's Dad/TV Man/Fat Guy/Soap Opera Guy/Dinosaur/Creature/Old Guy/Octo Kid/Mummy Richard Norvitz Nergal Martin Jarvis Ms. Largebotton/Preppy Kid/Announcer/Teen Tom Kenny Hector Con Carne/Fight Offical Phil La Marr Granny Dawnn Lewis Jack/Driver/Kid #2 Peter Lurie Eris/Mindy/Pauline/Katie Rachael MacFarlene Mandy's Mom/Woman/School Kid/Overall Kid/Nurse Pembroke/Croanie #1/Kid Vanessa Marshall Grim's Mom Candi Milo Driver/Stewardness/Baby Pat Musick Crossing Guard/Granny/Girl #2 Laraine Newman Father Time Alan Oppenheimer Doctor/Peasant/Wolf Guy Rob Paulsen Narrator/Abe Lincoin/TV Voice/Soap Actor Peter Renaday Roosevelt/Clinton/Abe/TV Guy/Frenchman/Big Zombie/Little Guy/Roberto Roger Rose Frankie Brianne Sidall Nigel Jake Thomas Atrocia/Girl #2/Gregory/Kid #2 Paula Tiso Chef/Bulb #1/Announcer Brian Tochi Toadblatt John Vernon Boy/Greg's Mom/Old Lady BJ Ward Nergal David Warner Anchor/Monster #1/Big Monster/Bigboy/Monster #4/Dead Ed/Zombie Waiter/Bat Frank Welker Tour Guide/Jaques/Dinosaur #1/Announcer/Teen Wolf/Pedestrian Billy West Mrs. Doolin Betty White Kuan Ti Keon Young Casting & Recording Director Kris Zimmerman Talent Coordinators Sharra Gage Karie Gima Pham Recording Studio Manager Karie Gima Pham Recording Engineer Robert Serda Studio Teacher Juel R. Anderson Main Title Theme by Gregory Hinde Drew Neumann Music by Gregory Hinde Drew Neumann Guy Moon Music for "Put on Your Squid Hat" by Gregory Hinde Drew Neumann Lyrics for "Put on Your Squid Hat" by Michael Diederich Song "Brains" by Votlaire Song "Darkness" Written and Performed by David Ivy Color Stylist Harry Nickelson Scanner/Final Checker Nida Riley Animation Checking Sandy Benenati Track Reading Brad Carow Slightly Off Track Overseas Production Studio Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Seoul, Korea Picture Editors/On-Line Editors Robert Gibis Rob DeSales Dialogue Editor Tony Ostyn Jim Hearn Kerry Iverson Color Correction Complete Post Sparkle Sound Editorial Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Sound Editors Jesse Arruda Wilson Martinez Supervising Sound Editor Glenn E. Oyabe, M.P.S.E. Re-Recording Digimix Glenwood Place Studios Re-Recording Mixers Tim Garrity Brad Brock Doub Pearce Post Production Coordinator Alicia Parkinson Production Accountant Joanne Halcon For Cartoon Network Studios Supervising Producer Brian A. Miller Director of Production Jennifer Pelphrey Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Linda Simensky Jay Bastian Executive Producer Maxwell Atoms I.a.s.t.e. ©2003 the Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network a AOL Time Warner Company Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max